Pretty with a Pistol
by Tangled puppet
Summary: Faye is reminiscing. Theres a flower. Its short so i cant really say much more. One shot (sort of). It's my first fic so please give me glorious feedback flames are welcome (but not appreciated ::pouts::)


Mister Disclaimer: look! It's the bebop crew! (But due to international copyright laws - it's not.) . Still we should dance to jazz like it is the bebop crew!! (Though it isn't.) In other words. I don't own cowboy bebop or any of the characters. (Wish I did though, I'd have lots and lots of money if I did ^__^ heeeee.)  
  
************  
  
I just wanna thank Gucci Kissa for being my first reviewer...Thankies for the positive comments! I also wanna thank Maelgwyn for the helpful criticism... I'll use that in the future ~_^ Thanks everyone for reading!!  
  
************  
  
Faye was happy.  
  
She hadn't been happy in 7 months.  
  
It took her 7 months to get over that lunkhead.  
  
It didn't matter any more. She was free of Spikes death-grip-on-her-heart bullshit. His death had only tore them more apart, it didn't act as the Novocain for Faye's emotions like she had prayed it would while being aboard the Bebop. She always wondered what it would be like to not have Spike haunting her, making her struggle to breath, having her suffer through seemingly bottomless alcohol bottles. She had been in mourning for 7 months and she had gotten pretty damn sick of it.  
  
Everyone on the bebop went their separate ways. 'Sep Jet. Jet stayed on board the bebop, heading among the stars to gods only know where. Ed had left for Earth in hopes of some o' that father-daughter bondage crap. Not like Faye would remember the feeling. She scowled at herself. "Damn angst." She muttered fumbling for a cigarette. She concentrated on lighting it before she continued reminiscing.  
  
".and Spike died." Faye stated aloud, breaking the calm silence she had been waiting for for 7 months.  
  
She winced, the emotional pain too much to bear - once again. She hated how she did this to herself constantly - how she let him do this to her constantly. She reached over the edge of her bed searching for that gods forsaken vodka bottle, when she noticed her flower. She had picked it earlier in the day and it's what started her new 'happiness' fad.  
  
She smiled at it. It looked so serene in its ivory vase. For the past 3 months or so when the bush was blooming, the flowers were blue. Then, when she had looked at the bush, with vines from deep inside it strangling everything around it, she thought of him. Of Spike. How it wasn't actually him that was killing you from the inside, it was you, and it was her, Faye, killing herself. It was her own fault for getting so attached to the damn goujo in the first place. But none of that mattered anymore. Over the months, the blossoms had matured. They turned from blue - to pink. It was the most beautiful shade of pink Faye had ever seen. When she first noticed it coming home from work (that's right she had gotten a steady job and was really proud of herself ^_^!) she almost cried. But it was different this time then it had been for what seemed like eternity. This time she was happy.  
  
She had taken the most beautiful flower (the one that she had seen first) and promptly put it in a vase with water. She set it by her window, giving it the light from the glorious heavens above that it yearned for to live. She looked at it and smiled. Faye immediately wished she hadn't, because in that moment it reminded her of Spike, the cocky cowboy she just couldn't get enough of.  
  
Faye pulled out her gun and shot the vase. It shattered into pieces and the force of the bullet vaulted the flower out the window, and it fell five stories down and plummeted. But it didn't die. Just like Spike it would never die. Not to Faye.  
  
"See You Space Cowboy," She whispered into the wind. "See You Soon."  
  
~**~Soooooooo, waddya think? Corny huh. Well, I tried to make it not like all the other angsty, post TRFB II, Faye oriented bull we all get so much of. Not like anyone's reading this anyways. well if you are. reviews are good! An author likes to know their work is appreciated, and criticism is very welcome!! But if I get no reviews I prolly won't write another fic. ::pouts::~**~  
  
PEACE OUT CUBSCOUT.... 


End file.
